hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Nozomi Kasaki
is a character in the Hibike! Euphonium series and the one of the two protagonists in the film Liz and the Blue Bird. She is a second-year student who plays the flute in the Kitauji High School Concert Band. Appearance Nozomi is a young girl who has long black hair, tied in a high ponytail. She has blue eyes, and is seen wearing the Kitauji uniform for second-year female students. Personality Nozomi is fierce, passionate, and goal-driven. Asides from being a highly talented flute player, she also displays strong leadership skills. At Minami Junior High School, Nozomi was the concert band's president. During the Kitauji Concert Band Schism, she had enough power and charisma, even as a freshman, to convince nearly half the band into voluntarily quitting. Background In middle school, at Minami Junior High School, Nozomi was the president of the concert band, as well as the principal flautist, which is a noteworthy title. In the light novels, it is mentioned that Minami's band program is famous for its excellent flute section, which has remained the strongest and most outstanding section in the band for many years. Kumiko Oumae is one of many fascinated with their sound, and often listens to recordings of Minami's performances just to listen to their flute section. When Nozomi practices flute on Kitauji High School's overpass, Kumiko recognizes the distinctive sound as belonging to a Minami flautist. Chronology Nozomi is first seen in a flashback in Episode 7 when Natsuki explains to Kumiko and her friends about the schism in the previous year. Nozomi comes to watch the Kitauji Concert Band's performance in the final episode. At the start of Season 2, Nozomi tried to rejoin the band as well as get Asuka's approval. However, Asuka initially rejected due to the fear of Mizore Yoroizuka possibly being affected by Nozomi's sudden return, causing a negative impact on Mizore's performance for the competition. However, due to an unexpected move by Nozomi to talk to Mizore causing her to run off, the latter managed to talk things out with Nozomi and restore their friendship. It is also revealed that Mizore played the oboe for the sole reason that it was the only thing that connected her with Nozomi. In Liz and the Blue Bird, Mizore and Nozomi’s relationship develops further. Mizore becomes less dependent on Nozomi and decides to go to a music school after graduating, while Nozomi decides to go to a regular university. Relationships Mizore Yoroizuka Nozomi and Mizore became very close friends in middle school that they even joined Kitauji's concert band together, determined to aim for gold, but Mizore felt that their friendship fell apart after the Kitauji Concert Band Schism. Nevertheless, they managed to clear their doubts and misunderstanding in Episode 4 of Season 2. In Liz and the Blue Bird, their friendship developed, forging an unbreakable bond between the two girls. Nozomi promises Mizore that she'll get over her jealousy, and that they'll both support each other in their own terms. Natsuki Nakagawa Nozomi is the person that Natsuki admires (similar to how Kumiko sees Reina) and Nozomi is one of the reasons why Natsuki decided to join the band in high school. Natsuki is shown to act very defense of her, as seen when she tries to ask Kumiko where Asuka is. Trivia *According to the official [https://tkj.jp/info/euphonium/ Sound! Euphonium novel website], **Her favourite colours are pink and purple. **Her hobby is taking pictures. **Her special skill is dance. *Nozomi, Mizore, Natsuki and Yuuko graduated from Minami Junior High School. *Nozomi becomes the flute section assistant leader in Finale Oath, as well as the band accountant. *Her family's staple Christmas dinner is curry with rice, chicken, and white shortcake.Sound! Euphonium: True Stories from the Kitauji High School Concert Band References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Flautists Category:Minami Alumni Category:Kitauji High School Category:Concert Band Members Category:Third Years Category:Liz and the Blue Bird Category:Woodwind Players